L'héritage des chasseurs
by Novalie
Summary: Harry retourne à Poudlard pour sa sixième année. Une nouvelle élève arrive. Mais est-elle vraiment à sa place à Poudlard ? Le monde de la magie est-il vraiment son univers ? (FIC SUSPENDU)
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde. Alors ceci est ma première fanfic sur le merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter. J'espère que vous allez l'aimé autant que moi j'aime l'écrire. Je devrais mettre un chapitre par deux semaines si tout va bien. J'ai quand même des cours et un travail à mi-temps. Pour la première semaine par contre vous avez droit à deux chapitres, principalement parce que le premier est seulement le prologue et qu'il ne fait qu'une page. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

****

****

**Titre** : Harry Potter et l'héritage des chasseurs

**Auteur** : Je crois que c'est moi

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premier livre

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages (sauf quelques exceptions) appartiennent à la grandissime J.K. Rowling. (Elle ne veut pas me les passer, même pour quelques jours... méchante écrivaine) Je ne recevrais aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Quelque part en Amérique_

L'odeur arrivait jusqu'à lui. Il avait toujours aimé cette odeur de bois et de chair brûlée. En plus, l'odeur d'un sorcier qui brûle était encore meilleure. Les sorciers qui étaient envoyés sur le bûcher avaient une odeur particulière. L'odeur était différente d'un sorcier à l'autre, cela dépendait de la puissance de celui-ci. Plus le sorcier était fort, plus l'odeur était forte.

En fait, une personne normale ne sentirait rien de particulier, seulement l'odeur de la chair qui brûle. Mais les chasseurs, eux, sentait autre chose. De toute façon, une personne normale ne capturait jamais un vrai sorcier. Quand ils faisaient brûler quelqu'un, c'était toujours une personne sans pouvoir magique. Seul un chasseur pouvait capturer un sorcier.

Les chasseurs avaient des capacités spéciales. Aucuns sortilèges des sorciers n'affectaient un chasseur, même ceux qui étaient mortels. Si un chasseur le voulait, le sorcier ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie. C'était pourquoi proche du bûcher se trouvait quelques-uns des chasseurs, pour empêcher leur monstre de se sauver.

Édouard Henry était le meilleur chasseur du XVIe siècle. Il avait un impressionnant tableau de chasse. Il était le descendant de l'une des plus anciennes familles de chasseurs. Il avait été élevé dans la haine totale des sorciers. Il avait bien l'intention d'élever son fils de la même manière.

Édouard regarda son fils Joseph, qui regardait la colonne de fumée qui s'élevait dans les airs. Édouard prit son fils par l'épaule et le mena au spectacle. Joseph fut fasciné par le bûcher. Pour la première fois, son père lui permettait de voir le sorcier brûler de près. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses 11 ans. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu.

Édouard regardait le sorcier, mais c'est un tout autre bûcher qu'il revoyait. Ce n'était pas un sorcier qui était attaché, mais une sorcière. Il avait eu toutes les misères du monde à l'attraper. Il était sur sa trace depuis un an quand il l'avait enfin attrapée. Édouard se rappelait l'intense sentiment de jubilation quand il l'avait eu devant lui. Il était dans les premiers rangs quand ils l'avaient brûlée. Mais une chose bizarre était arrivé.

La sorcière avait regardé Édouard dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé, sa voix n'était plus la même, elle était plus grave. Chaque parole qu'elle avait prononcée hantait Édouard.

_« Lorsque le monde tel que nous le connaissons sera menacé par un seigneur des ténèbres, un chasseur et un sorcier s'aimeront. De cet amour naîtra un enfant. Cet enfant aura le pouvoir de ses deux parents. De sa décision d'être soit dans la lumière, soit dans la noirceur dépendra le résultat de la guerre. »_

La prophétie avait fait peur à Édouard. De plus, la sorcière, Jacinthe Trelawney, était connue pour prédire l'avenir. Édouard avait chassé toute sa famille pour se venger. Il avait presque réussi. Son fils dernier-né avait été caché en Angleterre par d'autre sorcier.

En même temps, que la prophétie faisait peur à Édouard, il se disait que jamais un chasseur tomberait amoureux d'une sorcière.


	2. La Fin des Vacances

**Titre** : Harry Potter et l'héritage des chasseurs

**Auteur** : Je crois que c'est moi

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premier livre

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages (sauf quelques exceptions) appartiennent à la grandissime J.K. Rowling. (Elle ne veut pas me les passer, même pour quelques jours... méchante écrivaine) Je ne recevrais aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I : LA FIN DES VACANCES**

****

****

Le soleil commençait à entrer dans la chambre. Les rayons finirent par trouver le garçon endormi dans le lit. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux laissant voir la couleur émeraude de ceux-ci. Le garçon jeta un regard vers le réveil pour découvrire qu'il était 6h50. Il devait se lever rapidement pour retourner chez son oncle. Harry regarda la jeune femme endormie sur son torse. Il essaya de sortir du lit sans la réveiller, ce qu'il réussit sans problème. Il commença à remettre ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés dans la chambre. Harry jeta un dernier regard vers l'endormie avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

Une personne qui aurait regardé la maison du 20 Privet Drive ce matin-là aurait vu un faucon sortir d'une des fenêtres pour entrer dans une fenêtre du 4 Privet Drive. Harry reprit sa forme normale aussitôt arriver dans sa chambre. Il entendit les ronflements du reste de la famille, il s'étendit sur son lit se disant qu'il avait encore du temps avant de préparer le petit déjeuner. Harry se mit à penser à son été.

La première semaine avait été catastrophique. Harry ne pensait qu'à Sirus. Il revoyait sa mort toutes les nuits, maintenant il avait peur de dormir. De plus, l'ambiance dans la maison était étouffante. Les menaces de Maugrey et Lupin avaient vraiment fait peur à oncle Vernon. Toute la famille Dursley faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Harry aurait préféré se faire crier dessus que ce silence à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce.

Par contre, Harry avait eu une surprise quand il avait défait ses bagages : un livre sur les animagi. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait mis dans sa valise. S'il découvrait qui avait fait cela, il devrait le remercier puisque le livre avait animé ses journées.

Au début, Harry avait pensé que le livre pouvait venir d'Hermione. Mais en y réfléchissant, Hermione ne lui aurait jamais offert un livre qui lui apprendrait comment devenir un animagus non-déclaré. Hermione l'encouragé à faire quelque chose d'illégal, Harry n'avait pas autant déteindu sur elle. Bien sûr, ensuite Harry avait pensé à Ron, mais son meilleur ami lui offrir un livre. Non! Pas vraiment !

Le livre était une méthode pour devenir rapidement un animagus. Méthode qui avait été découverte seulement depuis cinq ans. Harry était sûr que les maraudeurs auraient aimé la connaître puisque devenir animagi ne leur auraient pris que quelques mois au lieu des trois années. D'ailleurs après seulement une semaine, Harry avait vu son animagus ; un faucon pèlerin.

Au début, Harry avait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir se changer en un animal plus impressionnant comme un lion par exemple. Mais après réflexion, un lion à Poudlard n'aurait pas passé inaperçu. En plus, Harry se rappela le bonheur qu'il avait lorsqu'il était sur son balai, voler dans sa forme d'animagus devrait être exaltante.

Après une semaine à rester à lire dans sa chambre, Harry était aller se promener dans le quartier, au moins pour sortir de l'ambiance étouffante de la maison. Harry était arrivé devant un restaurant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait remarqué une annonce qui demandait du personnel. Harry pris son courage à deux mains et alla donner son nom. Donc Harry Potter, le survivant, le héros du monde magique, fut engagé comme plongeur dans un restaurant. La vie faisait parfois de drôle de chose. Harry, pour la première fois, n'avait pas de travaux domestique à faire chez son oncle et sa tante, mais ce faisait engager pour avoir les mains dans l'eau chaude toute la journée à faire la vaisselle dans un restaurant. À croire qu'il aimait le travail. Au moins, maintenant il était payé pour.

Avec son premier salaire, Harry avait été s'acheter des vêtements qui lui allait bien au lieu des vieux vêtements de Dudley. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait des vêtements qui lui faisait comme un gant. Harry avait même fait connaissance avec une jeune femme de son âge qui travaillait comme serveuse au même restaurant que lui. Elle lui avait fait rencontrer son groupe d'amis. Avec son nouveau travail, ses nouveaux amis et l'étude pour devenir animagus, Harry ne pensait presque plus à Sirius. Son parrain continuait, par contre, de peupler ses rêves.

Harry se rappelait encore sa première rencontre avec Emma. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines que Harry travaillait au restaurant. Julia, la serveuse qui travaillait avec lui, l'avait invité à aller à un party. Harry avait décidé d'y aller. Il avait adoré le début du party. Il avait rencontré plein de nouvelle personne pour qui le nom d'Harry Potter ne voulait rien dire. Pour une fois, il était juste Harry.

Puis Harry avait vu la plus belle fille qu'il avait eu la chance de voir dans sa courte existence. Même Cho Chang, qui pourtant était l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard, avait l'air banal à côté d'elle. Emma avait environ une tête de moins que Harry. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure blonde en forme de boudin. Ces yeux étaient d'un bleu métallique et elle avait un magnifique sourire. Sans parler d'un corps à faire damner un saint. Et Harry était tout sauf un saint, malgré le surnom de saint Potter que lui donnait parfois Malfoy. Par contre, Emma avait peut-être la beauté d'un ange mais elle avait tout le caractère d'un démon. On ne comptait plus les cœurs brisés qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle. Quand elle trouvait un garçon de son goût, elle faisait tout pour l'avoir. par contre, elle se lassait vite de ses jouets.

Quand Emma avait rencontré le regard d'émeraude d'Harry pour la première fois, elle avait senti son estomac se nouer. Elle n'avait jamais vu un regard si intense. Et le reste de la personne n'était pas à dédaigner. En quelques semaines, Harry était passé de petit et chétif à grand et battis. La cause était principalement la formule pour devenir animagus. Son corps se préparait à être capable de supporter la transformation. Ces cheveux noirs et indisciplinés lui donnaient un petit côté rebelle. Mais s'était surtout son regard qui avait frappé Emma. Et quand il la regardait, on pouvait y lire un désir sauvage qui trouvait écho chez la jeune femme.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes gens avaient été inséparable. Harry avait rapidement trouvé un chemin vers le cœur de la belle, mais surtout vers son lit. Presque un mois, jour pour jour, après la fin des classes, Harry avait perdu sa virginité dans les bras d'Emma. Après ce jour-là, il n'avait plus dormi dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Quand il était dans les bras d'Emma, il ne pensait plus à rien. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'Emma. Elle était pour l'instant un baume sur ses blessures, mais à la fin des vacances ça serait fini.

Il avait reçu ses résultats de BUSE, le lendemain de sa première nuit avec Emma. Harry avait eu peur en voyant la lettre officielle de Poudlard, il se doutait bien que c'était ses résultats.

_M. Potter,_

__

_Voici les résultats de vos examens pour le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Vous devez envoyer un hibou avec les options que vous désirez garder pour votre sixième année._

__

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur_

**Défense Contre les Forces du Mal**

Écrit : Optimal

Pratique : Optimal

**Métamorphose **

Écrit : Optimal

Pratique : Effort Exceptionnel

**Sortilège**

Écrit : Effort Exceptionnel

Pratique : Effort Exceptionnel

**Histoire de la Magie**

Médiocre

**Potion **

Écrit : Optimal

Pratique : Effort Exceptionnel

**Divination **

Acceptable

**Botanique **

Acceptable

**Soin aux créatures magiques**

Effort Exceptionnel

**Astronomie **

Désastre

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi ses examens de potion. Ne pas avoir Rogue sur le dos, l'avait drôlement aidé. La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'il devrait le supporter les deux prochaines années pour pouvoir avoir la chance de devenir Aurors. Au moins, il n'aurait plus de cours de divination puisqu'il pouvait le laisser tombé. Ne plus se faire dire qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroce souffrance à toutes les semaines allait lui faire des vacances. Harry remarqua qu'il avait un autre message.

_M. Potter,_

__

_Avec le départ de la grande inquisitrice Mme Dolorès Ombrage, tous les décrets qu'elle avait instaurés ont été annulés. Donc votre interdiction de jouer au quidditch à vie a été annulée. Votre balai vous attend à l'école._

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

__

__

Le 31 juillet, la chambre d'Harry fut envahi par des hiboux. Harry s'en rendit compte qu'au matin quand il rentra en douce dans sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, il reçut des cadeaux de tous ses amis. Il y avait aussi la lettre de Poudlard pour savoir le matériel qu'il aurait besoin pour l'année scolaire à venir. Par conte, Harry remarqua qu'un hibou de l'école avait un paquet avec tous les livres demandés. Harry supposa qu'aller au chemin de Traverse serait trop dangereux cette année.

Vers le milieu août, Harry réussi à prendre la forme de son animagus. Avec cette transformation, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes, par contre, il décida de les garder pour pas se faire remarquer. Il alla seulement changer ses verres pour de la vitre. Le premier vol d'Harry le fit se sentir libre pour la première fois de l'été. Il en oublia l'heure qui tournait et ne revenu qu'au soir. Son oncle Vernon l'attendait en pleine panique. Il avait reçu l'appel hebdomadaire de l'ordre et il avait peur que ceux-ci mettre leur menace à exécution. Harry leur écrivit une lettre pour tranquilliser tout le monde.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry reçu un appel de Remus. Il allait venir le chercher le 1er septembre pour l'amener à King Cross. Harry n'avait presque pas vu passé son été, dans quelques heures il serait dans le Poudlard Express qui le ramènerait à Poudlard. Pour la première fois, il n'était pas sûre d'avoir le goût d'y retourner. Il entendit son oncle se lever, Harry descendit préparer le déjeuner.

* * *

_Alors c'était le premier chapitre. Pour m'envoyer des fleurs ou le pot vous n'avez juste à appuyer sur le bouton à gauche. Ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos commentaires sur mon fanfic._


	3. Le Poudlard Express

**Titre** : Harry Potter et l'héritage des chasseurs

**Auteur** : Je crois que c'est moi

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premier livre

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages (sauf quelques exceptions) appartiennent à la grandissime J.K. Rowling. (Elle ne veut pas me les passer, même pour quelques jours... méchante écrivaine) Je ne recevrais aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE II : LE POUDLARD EXPRESS**

Harry attendait à l'extérieur. Il était 9h30 et Remus devait bientôt arrive pour venir le chercher. Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Deux bras se serrèrent autour de sa taille.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller ce matin » dit Emma

« Tu dormais trop bien »

En répondant à la question, Harry s'était retourner vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, Harry tourna la tête et les lèvres d'Emma rencontrèrent la joue du magicien. Emma desserra ses bras et s'éloigna d'Harry.

« Si je comprends bien c'est fini. »

« Tu le savais aussi bien que moi que ça ne durerait pas avec la fin de l'été. »

« Il nous reste quelques jours, les cours commence dans trois jours. »

« Pas moi, je pars dans quelques minutes. »

« Quoi! Et tu avais l'intention de me le dire quand! »

« J'ai complètement oublier que c'était aujourd'hui » dit Harry avec les yeux de chien battu.

Emma soupira, mais regarda Harry avec tendresse. Pour une fois qu'elle aurait aimé que sa relation dure. Normalement, elle se tannait bien plus vite que ça. Cette fois-ci, elle s'était fait jouer le tour, elle était tombée amoureuse d'Harry. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et qu'il ne le serait sûrement jamais, par contre elle profitait de chaque minute avec lui.

« HARRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! »

Harry eut juste le temps de se retourner pour recevoir une tornade brune dans les bras. Emma regarda la jeune femme surprise. Qui était-elle? Emma regarda les personnes qui venaient d'arriver. Il y avait un grand rouquin plutôt mignon qui la regardait la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbité. Réaction tout à fait habituelle devant Emma. Derrière venait une femme plutôt étrange. Elle devait avoir dans le milieu vingtaine et elle avait les cheveux bleus électriques. Après venait un châtain avec un air très fatigué. Le dernier avait un air étrange, il faisait presque peur à Emma.

« Mione lâche Harry. Tu vas l'étouffer le pauvre » dit Ron

« Imagine le journal demain. Notre héros national tué par l'accolade de sa meilleure amie » poursuivit Tonks.

« De plus, je suis sûr que Ron va être jaloux » dit Harry lorsque Hermione le lâcha.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi » dit Ron en rougissant

Tonks serra, elle aussi, Harry dans ses bras.

« Allô Harry! Contente de te voir. »

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Nymphadora » dit Harry espiègle

« Tu m'appelle une autre fois comme cela et je demande à Severus de te donner des cours de rattrapages »

« Tonks, tu ne ferais pas ça »

« Tu sais bien qu'elle ne ferait jamais ça » dit Remus en serrant Harry contre lui

« Je suis content de te voir Remus. Comment vas-tu? »

« En pleine forme, mais pas autant que toi à ce que je vois. Passez un bel été avec tes moldus. »

« J'ai déjà connu pire. Bonjour Maugrey. »

« Bonjour Potter » répondit Fol œil en ne quittant pas Emma des yeux. « Prêt à partir »

« Bien sûr. Mes bagages sont à l'intérieur. »

« J'y vais » dit Tonk en commençant à sortir sa baguette.

« Laisse Tonks, j'y vais. » dit Remus en faisant un signe de tête vers Emma

Remus entra à l'intérieur et ressortit avec les bagages du survivant. Il les mit dans la valise de l'automobile qui attendait devant le 4 Privet Drive. Remus donna un message à Hedwige et la laissa partir. Tout le monde entra dans la voiture, il ne restait qu'Harry à l'extérieur qui se tourna vers Emma.

« Au revoir Emma »

« Tu reviens pour les vacances de Noël »

« Je ne reviens pas avant juin »

« Ne m'oublie pas trop vite quand même »

« Et toi trouve-toi un gentil garçon qui t'aimera cette fois-ci. »

« Je vais essayer. »

Harry embrassa Emma sur le front et entra dans la voiture. Ron, Remus et Hermione le regardèrent.

« QUOI! » dit Harry

« C'était qui ? » demanda Remus

« Une voisine »

« Moi aussi, je voudrais avoir des voisines comme ça » dit Ron les yeux dans le vague

« RON !!! » dit Hermione

« Ben quoi ! »

Harry partit à rire. Il se rendit compte que ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient manqué. De plus, les revoirs ne lui avait pas rappelé la mort de Sirius comme il le craignait. Penser à Sirius le rendait triste, mais il avait accepté sa mort même s'il se sentait encore coupable. (NDA Pas moi je veux mon Sirius)

-OoOoO-

La petite troupe finirent par arriver à King Cross. Remus n'était pas trop habituer à la conduite manuelle et ils s'étaient retrouver dans un bouchon de la circulation. Quand ils parviennent à la gare, il ne restait seulement 15 minutes avant le départ du train. Quand ils entrèrent dans la gare, plusieurs moldus se retournèrent sur leur passage.

C'est vrai qu'ils faisaient étrange. Maugrey ouvrait la marche, il surveillait chaque personne qui les regardait trop intensément. Jamais lui vient l'idée que c'était son air étrange avec son chapeau qui faisait que les personnes les regardaient et non pas qu'ils voulaient attaquer Harry. Derrière Fol Œil suivait Harry encadrer par Tonks et Lupin. Finalement, Ron et Hermione finissaient la marche.

Pour les moldus, la troupe était trop étrange pour ne pas la suivre des yeux en se disant que le jeune garçon devait être soit le fils d'une personnalité politique ou une vedette de cinéma. Pour être aussi protégé, il ne pouvait être une personne normale. Les derniers sorciers, qui étaient encore sur les quais, reconnurent le survivant et ils le pointèrent du doigt en chuchotant avec leur voisin. Harry soupira, son été était vraiment fini. Il n'était plus simplement Harry. Il était redevenu le survivant, le seul qui pouvait tuer Voltemort. Harry se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il parle de la prophétie à ses deux meilleurs amis.

-OoOoO-

Ron était venu chercher Harry et Hermione, disant qu'il avait fini par trouver le compartiment où se trouvait toute la petite troupe. Tout en s'y rendant, Harry se faisait saluer par les différents membres de l'AD. En voyant les membres, Harry se mit à se demander s'il allait continuer les rencontres cette année. Il se rappelait le plaisir qu'il avait à ses cours. Ça pourrait toujours l'occuper cette année, il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Ron et Hermione.

En voyant, dans un compartiment, Cho et Michael, Harry se rappela une phrase de Ginny avant de partir l'année dernière.

« Au fait Ron ! Ginny est encore avec Dean? »

« Non » dit Ron en grimaçant, « Ça n'a pas duré longtemps, seulement quelques semaines. Durant l'été, Ginny a commencé une correspondance avec Neville. »

« Neville !!!! » dit Hermione surprise

« Oui, présentement elle dit que c'est juste un ami, mais je ne crois pas vraiment à l'amitié entre un gars et une fille. »

« Et regardez qui parle » dit Harry « Je te signale que tu as une fille comme amie. »

« C'est pas pareil. C'est Hermione »

« Quoi ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être une petite amie » dit Hermione en s'éloignant des garçons rapidement

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » dit Ron en la regardant partir

« Des fois Ron, je crois que tu vas rester célibataire toute ta vie. Tu comprends vraiment rien »

« HEIN!!!! »

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le compartiment. Harry regarda qui était à l'intérieur. Ginny lui fit un petit signe quand elle le vit. La petite dernière de la famille Weasley avait changé. Son visage avait mûri et son corps avait perdu totalement l'enfance pour entrer dans l'âge adulte. Harry était heureux qu'elle ait perdu l'amourette qu'elle avait pour lui car comme cela il n'aurait pas pu lui résister.

Le regard d'Harry se tourna vers Neville. Celui-ci ne quittait pas la rouquine des yeux. Ami! Ouais! Ron n'avait peut-être pas tort pour une fois. Neville était un ami pour Ginny, mais lui avait l'air de rêver à plus. Neville et Ginny ensemble. Drôle de couple, mais en fait, il allait plutôt bien ensemble.

Harry regarda la dernière personne du compartiment. Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle était toujours aussi bizarre et Harry ne voudrait pas la voir autrement. Luna racontait à Ginny son été avec son père. Hermione levait les yeux aussitôt qu'elle entendait parler des animaux qu'ils avaient trouvés avec son père. Harry s'assis à côté de Neville et regarda Ron s'asssire à côté d'Hermione aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Luna tourna la tête vers Harry.

« Bonjour Harry » dit-elle

« Allô Luna! Passez un bel été? »

« Oui et toi? Tu as eu de belle lecture ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin

Harry la regarda surprise. Des lectures? Le livre venait de Luna! Harry n'aurait jamais cru que ça venait d'elle. Un petit sourire espiègle étira les lèvres d'Harry.

« Oh! Oui, de merveilleuse lecture ! »

« Quoi, tu as lu pendant l'été Harry ! » dit Hermione en tournant le regard vers le survivant

« Oui, un merveilleux livre sur les faucons pèlerin »

Hermione le regarda, mais de quoi il parlait. Un livre sur un oiseau qui n'était même pas magique. Elle regarda Lune, celle-ci souriait à Harry, semblant comprendre quelque chose qui échappait à la brune.

« La dernière fois, j'ai essayé de la comprendre, mais ça n'a pas marché » dit Luna

« Je peux toujours d'aider » dit Harry

« Tu ferais ça ! »

« On peut toujours essayer »

Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait. On aurait dit qu'ils se parlaient par code. La brunette se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'illégal là-dessus. Et puis, elle regarda Harry. Il était souriant, heureux, beaucoup mieux qu'au début des vacances. Hermione ne vouait pas qu'il redevienne taciturne, donc elle leur laisserait leur petit secret. De toute façon, Harry était son ami et il finirait par lui dire.

-OoOoO-

Harry jouait au échec avec Ron. Comme d'habitude, il se faisait battre à plate couture par le rouquin. Ginny et Luna lisaient le Chicaneur, Hermione finissait la lecture de leur nouveau livre de métamorphose et Neville regardait le livre sur les plantes vénéneuse du monde que lui avait offert Ginny pour sa fête.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Harry savait très bien qui avait ouvert la porte. Une seule personne pouvait venir le déranger si près de Poudlard. Tout le monde avait levé la tête pour regarder Malfoy, sauf Harry qui restait concentré sur le jeu se demandant s'il devait avancer sa reine ou sa tour.

« Notre petite vedette a réussi à rester en vie cet été. »

« Je crois bien » dit Harry toujours aussi concentrer sur son jeu « Passez un bel été, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé de ton père »

« Le mien est au moins encore en vie. »

« À ta place, je ne crois pas que j'y verrais un avantage. Il devrait sûrement bientôt se faire libérer. J'aurais peur à ta place. »

« Pourquoi j'aurais à avoir peur de mon père ? »

« Parce qu'un jour, il va t'obliger à te plier aux volontés de son cher maître. Tu veux vraiment passer ta vie à genoux Malfoy. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Personne ne disait un mot, n'osant presque pas respirer. Normalement, quand ses deux-là étaient dans la même pièce le ton montait. Mais là, Harry avait resté d'un calme olympien même quand Malfoy avait parlé de son père.

« S'cusez-moi » dit une voix féminine

Une fille venait d'arriver devant le compartiment. Elle avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Harry, mais il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu à Poudlard. L'école était grande et avait plusieurs étudiants, mais les élèves connaissaient parfaitement ceux de leur niveau à force d'avoir des cours ensemble. Elle était peut-être plus jeune et d'une autre maison, ce qui expliqueraient qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

La jeune femme était belle. Pas une beauté classique, mais elle avait un petit quelque chose. Et à voir le regard d'Harry et de Draco, ils le voyaient parfaitement le petit plus. Elle avait les cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos. Les yeux étaient, eux aussi, foncé, mais avec des reflets dorés à l'intérieur. Elle portait une petite robe noire moldu. Harry trouva étrange qu'elle n'ait pas sa robe de sorcier sur le dos, on arrivait à Poudlard et tout le monde l'avait mis.

« Oui » dit Harry

Elle tourna le regard vers Harry. Un éclair de surprise passa dans son regard quand elle le vit.

« Euh ! Attend tu serais pas Harry... Harry Potter ? »

« Par merlin ! Elle a reconnu notre héros national, le survivant, celui qui a survécu à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom. Et oui, ma jolie c'est lui. Tu devrais lui demander un autographe.

La fille avait tourné le regard vers Draco pendant son petit discours. Elle le regarda quelque seconde avant de parler.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'ai juste demandé si c'était Harry Potter, le petit copain d'Emma. »

« QUOI ? Tu veux dire que ta voisine, le canon que l'on a vu tout à l'heure, est ta blonde Harry ! » dit Ron les yeux exorbités

« Je ne dirais pas que c'est ma blonde » répondit le survivant

La jeune femme le regarda, puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Dans le compartiment, tout le monde regardait Harry. Elle avait dit petite amie.

« Je m'excuse. J'ai oublié que l'on parlait d'Emma. Je reprends ma question. Est-ce que tu es Harry Potter, le Harry Potter qui couche avec Emma depuis fin juillet. »

Harry eut un sourire éblouissant. Il allait adorer cette fille, elle avait du cran.

« On est vraiment plus près de la réalité »répondit Harry

La jeune femme fut surprise, elle qui pensait le gêner par sa question. Le regard de Draco passait de l'un à l'autre. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu, Potter couchait avec une fille ? C'est pas vrai ! Même la dessus, il le devançait. Potter le timide Griffondor avait été plus rapide que lui.

Neville, Ron, Ginny et Hermione regardaient Harry. Où était le Harry timide qu'ils connaissaient ? Le Harry qui rougissait quand Cho lui parlait. Luna, elle, était retourner à son journal se désintéressant de la conversation.

« Mais comment tu me connais » demanda Harry

« J'ai la malchance d'être une cousine éloignée d'Emma. Elle m'a montré une photo de toi. Désolé, mais je n'aime pas ta copine. »

« Ce n'est plus ma copine »

« Oh ! Elle s'est désintéressée de son jouet. »

« Non, c'est moi qui l'ai laissé. »

« Quoi ! C'est toi qui l'as laissé tombé. Mon héros ! Est-ce que je peux le dire à tout le monde. En fait, maintenant je le prendrai bien ton autographe. »

« HARRY ! Tu as laissé un canon pareil. Tu es malade » dit Ron

« Je pouvais quand même pas rester avec elle. Je te signale que je vais être à Poudlard pour dix mois. »

« Tu aurais pu lui écrire »

« Elle aurait fait une crise cardiaque quand elle aurait vu le hibou arriver. »

« POUDLARD ? ? ? HIBOU ? ? ? »

Harry se retourna vers la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était Poudlard. Mais que faisait-elle dans ce train ?

« Au fait, tu m'as pas dit ton nom » demanda Harry en espérant avoir été le seule à entendre les questions de la jeune femme.

« Kiera Morton »

« La fille de l'ambassadeur »

« Je vois qu'Emma t'a parlé de moi. »

« Oui, mais pas en bien. »

Draco sortit du compartiment. Personne ne s'occupait de lui et il détestait ne pas être le centre d'attention. Par contre, il comprenait que l'on ne pouvait pas quitter Kiera du regard, elle était magnifique. Mais s'il avait bien compris, elle était la cousine d'une moldu. Vraiment dommage.

Kiera devient tout à coup blanche comme un drap. Elle chancela et dû se tenir au cadre de la porte. Harry remarqua son malaise.

« Kiera, est-ce que ça va ? »

« En fait, pas vraiment. J'étais à la recherche d'une infirmerie ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien depuis que le train est parti. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une aspirine. »

« Je crois que j'en ai une » dit Hermione

« Une aspiquoi ! » demanda Ron

« C'est un truc moldu Ron » dit Harry

« Moldu ? ? ? Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. »

Harry eut juste le temps de la rattrapé avant qu'elle tombe au sol.

-OoOoO-

* * *

**RAR**

Alors voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Vous pouvez toujours me donner vos commentaires, ils sont attendu avec impatience.

Mileslerenard : Et oui, tu es le premier... félicitation tu mérite toute ma reconnaissance. Le chapitre est un peu plus loin ( mais pas de beaucoup, je te l'accorde) , je vais essayé de les rallongé (si je suis capable, je garantie rien)

Aidya : Salut cocotte, et non j'ai pas pensé ça pour qui me prends-tu ! ! J'en suis toute chamboulée Inquiète-toi je vais te faire signe. (d'ailleurs si tu lis ça c'est que je t'ai fait signe donc ma dernière phrase était complètement inutile. J'aime parler pour rien dire)


	4. Qui est elle vraiment?

**Titre** : Harry Potter et l'héritage des chasseurs

**Auteur** : Je crois que c'est moi

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premier livre

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages (sauf quelques exceptions) appartiennent à la grandissime J.K. Rowling. (Elle ne veut pas me les passer, même pour quelques jours... méchante écrivaine) Je ne recevrais aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

* * *

CHAPITRE III : QUI EST-ELLE VRAIMENT? 

Une drôle de sensation parcouru le corps d'Harry aussitôt que le corps de Kiera entra en contact avec lui. Comme un frisson ! Harry se mit à tapoter les joues de la jeune femme pour essayer de la réveiller.

« Kiera »

Aucune réaction de la jeune femme. Par contre, le magicien se rendit compte qu'elle était brûlante.

« Hey ! Elle est brûlante »

« Tu es sûr » dit Hermione

« Tu as juste à regarder par toi-même Mione »

Hermione toucha le front de la jeune femme évanoui dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Comme Harry l'avait dit, Kiera était brûlante. Le Poudlard Express était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard.

« Harry, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh saura ce qu'elle a. »

Harry se leva en prenant soin de Kiera. Toute la petite troupe sortie du compartiment.

-OoOoO-

À l'extérieur, Ron essaya de trouver Hagrid. Pourtant trouver le demi géant n'était normalement pas difficile. Puis une voix bourrue se fit entendre.

« Les premières années pas ici ! »

« HAGRID ! ! ! » cria Ron

« Bonjour M. Weasley »

« On aurait besoin de se rendre rapidement à l'école. »

« Mais pourquoi par merlin »

Ron pointa Harry qui sortait du train.

« Elle s'est évanouie dans le train, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie. »

« Bien sûr. Les premières années vous restez ici je reviens. »

Hagrid se dirigea vers Harry tout en fouillant dans ses poches. Quand il arriva devant le survivant, Hagrid avait sorti une vieille canette de bièreaubeurre toute cabossée de ses poches. Le demi géant la remis à Harry.

« C'est un portoloin d'urgence Harry. Tu arriveras devant les portes de l'école. Pour l'activer, tu as juste à dire Sorbet aux citrons. »

« Le message d'activation vient sûrement de Dumbledore. Sorbets aux citrons. » dit Harry

Harry se sentit tirer par le nombril.

-OoOoO-

Draco était retourné dans son compartiment. Il était frustré, il n'avait même pas réussi à énerver Potter. Goyle et Crabbe étaient en train de jouer à une bataille de carte explosive, le seul jeu qu'ils comprenaient tous les deux. Parkinson, elle, était en train de regarder à l'extérieur. Blaise la regardait pendant qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Draco eut un micro sourire, c'était se qu'il pouvait faire de plus souriant, ça faisait maintenant depuis le début de l'été qu'il savait que Blaise était intéressé par Pansy.

Parkinson était plutôt mignonne. Elle avait les cheveux bruns qui lui descendaient aux épaules. Ces yeux chocolat pouvaient vous glacer le sang, mais lorsqu'elle n'était entourée que de serpentard, ils n'y en avaient pas de plus doux. En fait, il n'y avait que son caractère bien trempé qui pouvait faire reculer les garçons. Mais rien ne pouvait faire reculer Blaise quand il voulait quelque chose.

Presque toute l'école croyait que Pansy et lui étaient fiancés. En fait, c'était tout à fait vrai. Lucius Malfoy et Alfred Parkinson avaient organisé leurs fiançailles, il y avait déjà deux ans. Par contre, les deux adolescents savaient qu'ils ne se marieraient jamais ensemble. Pansy quitterait sa famille pour aller se battre du côté de Dumbledore aussitôt l'école fini. Draco, lui, avait bien l'intention de rester du même côté que son père. Par contre, jamais il ne vendrait Pansy. C'était dans ce sens que les deux continuaient de faire semblant d'être ensemble. Par contre, le jeune dragon avait bien l'intention de mettre Pansy dans les bras de Blaise, surtout qu'il savait que Zabini allait sûrement rejoindre le côté de la lumière lui aussi.

« Préparez-vous, on est arrivé ! » dit Draco

Crabbe et Goyle tournèrent leur regard vide vers Malfoy. Ils sortirent aussitôt du compartiment pour aller chercher une calèche. Ça leur avait pris du temps, mais après cinq ans ils savaient ce que leur chef attendait d'eux. Pansy et Blaise le regardèrent.

« Tu t'es bien amusé à agacer Potter ? » demanda Pansy

« Non, il ne s'est même pas mis en colère »

« Le petit Potty aurait-il trouvé un moyen de t'agacer encore plus » dit Zabini

« Ta gueule Blaise »

« Je crois qu'oui » dit Pansy

Draco sortit du compartiment pour aller rejoindre ses deux gardes du corps, suivit par Blaise et Pansy qui se retenaient pour ne pas rire.

« Hey ! C'est Potter là-bas. Qui c'est qui est dans ses bras ? » dit Blaise en pointant dans la direction d'Harry

Draco se retourna pour regarder. Il eut juste le temps de voir qu'Harry portait Kiera dans ses bras avant que celui-ci disparaisse. Elle avait l'air d'être dans les pommes. Qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé ? Et pourquoi c'était Potter qui l'avait dans les bras ? Ce n'est sûrement pas à lui que ça serait arrivé. Pas de chance. Tout arrivait toujours à Potter. En plus, que maintenant qu'il était prouvé que Voldemort était vraiment de retour, Harry Potter allait redevenir le héros que tout le monde attendait. Et lui, qui était-il pour rivaliser avec lui ? Il savait très bien que c'était Potter qui aurait la fille à la fin. Après tout, le héro avait toujours la belle fille à la fin de toutes les histoires moldus.

-OoOoO-

Harry se retrouva devant les portes de Poudlard, elles s'ouvrirent avec la présence du survivant. Harry se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Après seulement quelques mètres, une ombre se profila au détour d'un corridor.

« M. Potter, vous avez oublié le chemin de la grande salle en seulement deux mois » dit Severus Rogue

« Non, professeur. Elle s'est évanouie dans le train. Je l'amène à l'infirmerie » répondit Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à Rogue

« Toujours quelques choses pour vous faire remarquer. Suivez-moi »

Harry préféra ne pas dire à son professeur qu'il savait très bien où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Avec le nombre de fois qu'il y allait par année, il pourrait faire le chemin les yeux fermés.

-OoOoO-

Aussitôt arriver à l'infirmerie, Pompom se dirigea vers eux. L'infirmière reconnue vite un de ceux qui venaient le plus souvent ici. L'école n'était même pas encore commencer qu'il était déjà revenu. Au moins, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour lui.

« Déposez-la sur le lit de gauche, M. Potter. »

Mme Pomfresh commença aussitôt l'examen de la jeune femme.

« Professeur Rogue, pourriez-vous aller chercher Albus. »

« Elle a quelques choses de grave » demanda Harry

« Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle a M. Potter »

« Pourquoi avoir fait demander le directeur ? »

« Parce que cette jeune demoiselle m'est inconnue. Et elle n'a pas l'air d'entrée en première année. »

L'infirmière continua l'examen de Kiera. Le professeur Rogue et le directeur arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Dumbledore approcha du lit et fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme.

« Comment se nomme cette jeune demoiselle, M. Potter »

« Vous ne le savez pas. »

« Si je vous le demande. »

« Mais vous connaissez tous les élèves de l'école. »

« Harry »

« Kiera Morton »

Dumbledore se retourna pour regarder Kiera. Il mit une main au-dessus de son visage et ferma les yeux. Severus le regarda faire. Harry se demandait se que faisait le directeur. Harry se mit à réfléchir à tous les agissements bizarres de Kiera et au fait que le directeur ne la connaissait pas.

« C'est une moldue » dit Harry

« C'est complètement ridicule M. Potter » dit Rogue

« Mais elle ne connaît pas Poudlard et elle n'a pas réagi quand elle a entendu mon nom. »

« Parce que quelqu'un ne vous connaît pas vous pensez aussitôt qu'elle est moldu. Vous êtes d'une suffisance. »

« Vous connaissez un magicien qui ne réagirait pas en entendant Harry Potter vous. »

« Il a raison Severus » dit le directeur

« Quoi ! Mais Albus c'est impossible. Elle n'aurait jamais pu monter dans le train, il y a une barrière anti-moldu. »

« Je le sais Severus, mais il n'émane aucune magie d'elle. Ce n'est pas une sorcière. »

Severus se retourna vers la jeune femme. Une moldue ! Comment une moldue aurait pu arriver au quai 9 ¾. Les moldus ne pouvait passer la barrière. C'est drôle, mais son visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Kiera Morton, vous avez dit Potter » dit Severus

« Oui, professeur »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Severus ? »

« Je ne le sais pas. Le nom me dit quelques choses, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. Comme si j'avais voulu l'oublier ! »

« Qu'a-t-elle Pompom ? » dit Albus en se tournant vers l'infirmière

« Elle fait de la fièvre et elle est épuisée. Elle a juste besoin de repos et d'une potion pour faire tomber la fièvre. »

« Vous devriez retourner à la grande salle, M. Potter » dit Albus

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie en jetant un dernier regard à Kiera. Elle semblait si vulnérable dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

-OoOoO-

En entrant dans la grande salle, Draco chercha du regard son ennemi. Pas vraiment qu'il voulait voir Potty, mais il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à cette Kiera. Mais il ne voyait le survivant nulle part. D'ailleurs, lorsque le regard du serpentard se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, il remarqua que le vieux fou n'était pas là. Par contre, une femme occupait la place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le vieux fou avait engagé une femme pour le poste maudit, il était vraiment fou.

Un mouvement attira l'attention de Draco. Le héros national entrait dans la grande salle. Potter se dirigea aussitôt vers ses deux amis. Draco les vit discuter, mais le survivant ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à leurs questions. Le trio serait-il en froid ? Non, jamais il n'aurait cette chance !

Draco vit le professeur Rogue arriver derrière Potter. Il sembla lui dire quelque chose et alla à la table des professeurs en lançant un regard de dégoût sur la nouvelle professeur. Voir Potter et Rogue parler ensemble faisait irréel et ressemblait à un sacrilège pour le serpentard.

-OoOoO-

Harry arriva dans la grande salle et alla s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione. Aussitôt les questions fusèrent de toute part pour savoir qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Kiera. Harry ne voulait pas répondre. Il dit seulement que c'était une fièvre et la fatigue qui avait causé le malaise dans le train.

Une fois que Ron se rendit compte qu'il ne répondrait plus à aucune question sur Kiera, il se mit à le questionner sur Emma. Comment son meilleur ami avait-il pu ne pas lui en parler de l'été ? Ce n'était pas rien, il était sorti (et coucher) avec la plus belle fille que Ron avait jamais vue. Harry essaya d'éviter les questions les plus gênantes que son ami pouvait poser. Puis quelque chose sembla faire taire Ron ainsi que toute la table des griffondor. Harry se retourna pour voir le professeur Rogue derrière lui. Celui-ci se pencha pour que seulement Harry l'entende.

« Veuillez garder votre découverte pour vous M. Potter »

« Oui, professeur. Aucun problème »

-OoOoO-

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva en plein milieu de la répartition. Les anciens avaient remarqué l'absence de leur directeur, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Normalement quand ils entraient dans la grande salle, Dumbledore était là à les regarder s'installer.

Une fois les premières années réparties, le directeur s'était levé pour faire son discours comme quoi la forêt interdite était interdite, que Rusard avait encore une liste de 20 pages d'objets interdits particulièrement tous ce qui venait de Chez Weasley, Farces pour sorcier facétieux, etc. Harry suivit tout d'une oreille distante, son esprit étant concentré sur une jeune femme dans une infirmerie. La dernière chose qu'Harry pensa avant de s'endormir fut le visage de Kiera dans le lit blanc.

* * *

**RAR**

Mileslerenard : Je suis désolé que tu sois déçu qu'Harry ne soit plus avec Emma. C'est plutôt drôle car tu n'es pas le seul, moi qui n'avais pas voulu la faire sympathique. Et en passant, je ne ferais pas confiance à l'auteur (donc moi) pour ce qui est des couples dans cette histoire. Peut-être qu'Harry ne sera avec personne, peut-être qu'il n'y aura aucun couple... (lol)

Mikelkel : Merci

Inferno-Hell : Merci pour le pot, il m'a fait presque pas mal (lol) Moi aussi je m'étais rendu compte qu'Harry était toujours quelques choses de gros. (Un lion n'est pas ce que je peux appeler de discret) Je voulais quelques choses d'original et surtout de discret. Après je me suis rappeler qu'Harry aimait beaucoup voler donc... En plus, derrière chez ma grand-mère il y a eu un nid de faucon cet été, alors quand j'ai pensé à un oiseau pour un animagi l'idée est venue tout naturellement. Pour le chasseur (ou chasseuse) je crois que tu devrais avoir la confirmation peut-être dans l'autre chapitre ou non. (lol)

Aidya : Je t'envoie la main comme signe (lol) Par contre je crois que le chapitre est plus court, désolé... (lol)

Merci de me lire et le chapitre suivant devrait arriv deux semaine si tout va bien... Pour ceux qui lisent Ma seconde Vie le chapitre trois devrait arriver dans deux ou trois jours promis.


	5. Une moldu ?

**Titre** : Harry Potter et l'héritage des chasseurs

**Auteur** : Je crois que c'est moi

**Spoilers** : Les cinq premier livre

**Disclaimer** : Malheureusement tous les personnages (sauf quelques exceptions) appartiennent à la grandissime J.K. Rowling. (Elle ne veut pas me les passer, même pour quelques jours… méchante écrivaine) Je ne recevrais aucune compensation monétaire pour cette histoire.

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV : UNE MOLDU ???**

Harry se réveilla en premier le lendemain. Son corps était habitué de se lever à l'aurore depuis un mois pour retourner chez son oncle et sa tante. Le fait qu'il soit de retour à Poudlard et qu'il puisse dormir plus longtemps, n'était pas encore comprit. Il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait faire en attendant une heure raisonnable pour aller déjeuner.

Harry alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Quand il fut de retour dans le dortoir, aucun de ses colocataires n'avaient encore ouvert les yeux. Pas une âme bougeait dans la tour des griffondors. Après un coup d'œil à la carte des maraudeurs, Harry décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Puisqu'il était à l'extérieur, Harry prit sa forme animagi et alla se dégourdir les ailes.

-OoOoO-

Draco s'était levé tôt ce matin-là, lui aussi, mais il n'y avait rien de nouveau à cela puisqu'il avait toujours été matinal. À tous les matins, il allait faire un tour dans la cour pour voir le soleil se lever. C'était une habitude bien imprégnée, de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais réussi à dormir plus longtemps avec les deux moteurs qu'il avait dans son dortoir. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de bruit sans se réveiller soi-même?

Draco arriva dans la cour et regarda avec tendresse l'école. Même si ça ne paressait pas, il adorait Poudlard. Quand il était ici, il échappait à l'étouffement de sa famille. Il fallait qu'il soit toujours le parfait petit salaud à la maison, au moins à Poudlard, il pouvait laisser tomber le masque quand il était seul, comme dans son moment de solitude le matin.

Malfoy avait les yeux tournés vers le ciel quand il le vit. Un faucon volait dans le ciel. Draco se rendit compte qu'il ne semblait pas chercher de la nourriture, non le faucon avait l'air de voler pour voler. Draco se mit à l'envier, l'oiseau semblait si libre et si heureux de seulement voler. Le faucon se dirigea, soudainement, vers lui et se posa devant le serpentard. Draco le regarda, il était si près qu'il aurait pu le toucher.

« Tu es magnifique » dit Draco

Le faucon étira et déploya ses ailes. Draco eut presque l'impression que l'oiseau avait compris et approuvait les dires du jeune sorcier.

« On dirait que tu m'as compris et tu as l'air d'aimer. Tu ne serais pas un peu imbu de ta personne. »

Le faucon essaya de donner un coup de bec sur la main du sorcier.

« Oh! Je t'ai vexé. Désolé! Tu sais que tu es plutôt intelligent pour un oiseau. Je peux te toucher. »

Le faucon pencha la tête, laissant le serpentard le caresser. Il pencha la tête, semblant particulièrement aimé être flatté dans le cou.

« DRACO! » cria Pansy qui arrivait derrière lui

« Oui, Pansy »

« Il faudrait que tu entres si tu ne veux pas rater le déjeuner. Par merlin! Que fais ce volatile? »

Le faucon partit en donnant un coup d'aile dans le visage de la serpentard. Draco se mit à rire.

« Je crois que tu l'as vexé en le traitant de volatile. »

-OoOoO-

Quand Harry rentra au château, le déjeuner était commencé depuis un petit moment. Donc, son entrée dans la grande salle ne fut pas discrète. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent en entendant les portes. L'absence du survivant avait été remarquée, surtout que les premières années voulaient voir leur héros. Eux, qui la veille, avaient été trop nerveux par la répartition pour le remarquer. Harry avait les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés comme s'il avait passé plusieurs heures à l'extérieur. Mais pourquoi serait-il allé dehors?

Harry s'assis à côté de ses deux amis, sans remarquer que la gente féminine de Poudlard le suivait des yeux. Depuis que le retour de Voldemort était officiel, le survivant était de nouveau le héros que de toutes les filles de Poudlard aurait voulu prendre dans leur filet en premier. (La rumeur qu'il avait déjà une petite amie était rester entre les griffondors) Être la petite amie du survivant, quelle gloire! C'est ce que Harry avait le plus apprécier d'Emma, elle était avec lui seulement parce qu'il lui plaisait et non parce qu'il était le survivant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire dehors? » demanda Ron

« Voler »

« MacGonagall t'a redonné ton balai? »

« Euh! Oui! »

Ron le regarda surpris de son hésitation, mais ne se posa pas trop de question, après tout, avec quoi d'autre aurait-il pu voler! Dumbledore se leva demandant le silence. Que voulait-il ? Il N'avait pas tout dit hier?

« Je voudrais vous annoncer le départ à la retraite de notre infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, l'année prochaine. En raison de son départ, une nouvelle infirmière, qui est arrivée ce matin, est ici pour l'aider cette année. Alors ne soyez pas surpris de voir un nouveau visage à l'infirmerie. »

Harry jeta un regard à madame Pomfresh. Il allait trouver bizarre qu'elle ne soit plus là l'année prochaine. Avec la chance qu'il avait, l'infirmerie était presque devenue sa deuxième chambre. Il espérait que la nouvelle infirmière serait aussi gentille que Pompom, mais peut-être moins tyrannique sur le fait de bien se nourrir. En pensant à l'infirmerie, Harry se dit qu'il avait le temps d'aller faire un tour avant son premier cours. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas son horaire.

« Hermione est-ce que tu as mon horaire? »

« Oui, tiens, le voilà! On commence en potion ce matin »

« Moi qui me trouvais malchanceux de commencer avec divination » dit Ron

« Tu n'as pas potion » demanda Harry

« Non, je n'ai pas eu assez haut dans mes BUSE. Du coup, j'ai décidé de garder divination. Je le regrette déjà. »

Harry rit en voyant le visage de Ron. Lui avait au moins pu abandonner ce stupide cour, il n'aurait plus à se faire dire qu'il allait mourir de diverse manière.

Harry mangea rapidement son déjeuner sous le regard surpris de ses deux amis. Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de manger, Harry se leva. Ron lui demanda surpris.

« Harry où vas-tu? »

« Je vais aller voir si Kiera va mieux! »

« Attends-nous! »

« Non, finissez de déjeuner. On se voit plus tard. »

-OoOoO-

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit au fond à gauche. Le seul où l'on pouvait distinguer une forme sous les couvertures. Il la regarda dormir.

« Mademoiselle Morton ne se réveillera pas avant cet après-midi, M. Potter » dit une voix mélodieuse

Harry se retourna vers la voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue. Une femme se tenait derrière lui. Ça devait être la nouvelle infirmière. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année. Elle était belle. En fait, c'était plus que ça, elle faisait vibrer quelque chose en Harry, comme s'il la reconnaissait. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs qui ondulaient un peu et lui arrivaient légèrement plus bas que les épaules. Ses yeux étaient ce qui attiraient le plus le regard chez elle, ils étaient d'un bleu presque marine. Et Harry y distingua une lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, mais qui lui faisait du bien. Harry se sentit bien en sa présence, détendu.

« Pourquoi? »

« Elle a reçu une potion pour dormir, elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. »

« Attendez! Vous me connaissez? » demanda Harry se rappela qu'elle l'avait nommer par son nom.

« Comment ne pas vous reconnaître, les Potter se ressemble tous. Je serais même prête à gager que vos enfants vont vous ressembler. »

« Vous connaissiez mon père? »

« Quel serpentard ne connaissait pas James Potter? J'ai vite appris à éviter les maraudeurs comme la peste. »

« Vous étiez à serpentard? »

« Et oui! »

« Donc, vous ne deviez pas aimer mon père. » dit Harry déçu pensant avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui aurait pu lui parler de ses parents

« Jusqu'à mes 14 ans, je l'ai détesté. Ensuite, j'ai appris à le connaître. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je suis tombé amoureuse d'un de ses amis. »

Harry la regarda surprise. Amoureuse d'un ami de son père. Remus et Sirius ne lui avaient jamais parlé de leur vie amoureuse. Il ne savait même pas si Remus était avec quelqu'un.

« Non, pas à un que vous pensez! »

« Comment savez-vous à qui je pense? »

« Secret! » répondit-t-elle en souriant « Au fait, je suis Sophie Black, la nouvelle infirmière. »

« BLACK! Vous êtes parente avec… »

« Sirius Black, le criminel… Oui, oui. »

« SIRIUS N'ÉTAIT PAS UN CRIMINEL. IL ÉTAIT INNOCENT DES CRIMES DONT ON L'ACCUSSAIT. »

Harry était rouge de rage et une émanation très forte de magie vibrait dans l'air.

« Tout doux mon petit lion. Rendre tes griffes. Je sais très bien que Sirius n'était pas coupable. »

Étrangement, la voix douce et calme de Sophie, calma immédiatement Harry. Il la regarda.

« Comment vous savez qu'il n'était pas coupable? »

« Parce qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps chez moi après son évasion. »

« Attendez, si vous êtes une Black, pourquoi votre nom n'est-il pas sur l'arbre généalogique? »

« On l'a enlevé, il y a bien longtemps. »

« Mais vous étiez à Serpentard. »

« Et j'étais la parfaite serpentard avant que je tombe amoureuse d'Harry _(NDA Ce n'est pas parce que je manque d'originalité pour les noms. Harry est le surnom du mari de Sophie et vous comprendrez tout beaucoup plus loin)_ Je devais devenir une mangemort et j'étais même fiancée à un sang pur. »

« Et tu m'as lâchement abandonné à l'autel pour aller rejoindre ton fichu griffondor » dit une voix qu'Harry aurait reconnu n'importe où

« SEV !!! » dit Sophie

La femme alla rejoindre le professeur qui était à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Rogue la serra dans ses bras. Harry regarda le couple surpris. Il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu; s'étaient d'anciens fiancés! Rogue n'avait pas l'air de trop en vouloir à la jeune femme.

« Il ne faut pas l'écouter M. Potter. C'est lui qui s'est arrangé pour que j'aille rejoindre mon foutu griffondor à Salem. »

« Soph! » dit Severus

« Tu ne peux pas être toujours le grand méchant professeur de potion. » répondit Sophie espiègle

« M. Potter, vous allez finir par être en retard à votre cour. »

« Oui monsieur »

Harry se retourna pour regarder l'infirmière.

« Est-ce que je pourrais revenir… »

« Pour me poser des questions sur vos parents. Quand vous le voudriez M. Potter ! Je crois que vous connaissez le chemin de l'infirmerie. »

Harry lui sourit et suivit son professeur de potion. Il le regardait du coin de l'œil, trouvant étrange que l'infirmière et son professeur aient été fiancé. En fait, il trouvait étrange que Rogue ait été fiancé. Harry soupira et prit son courage à deux mains, il avait décidé de reprendre les cours avec Rogue, mais il fallait qu'il lui demande. Harry ne voulait pas que Dumbledore l'oblige à le faire.

« Professeur »

« Oui, M. Potter. »

« Pourriez-vous reprendre les cours d'occlumancie avec moi? »

Severus se tourna surpris vers son élève. Celui-ci regardait le sol, n'osa relever le regard vers son professeur. Rogue se demanda si un jour il pourrait passer par-dessus la haine qu'il vouait au père du survivant. Harry ressemblait tellement à son père, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas le même caractère. Mais jamais Rogue le dira à personne.

« Arrangez-vous pour que j'aille une raison de vous donnez une retenue. Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de problème à faire ça. »

« Oui monsieur. » répondit Harry en relevant la tête

-OoOoO-

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Le professeur Rogue était en retard. En six ans, cela n'était jamais arrivé. La bonne nouvelle était que Potter n'était pas là. Peut-être n'avait-il pas réussi à avoir de bon résultat à ses BUSE. La classe était composée des quatre maison. Tous ceux qui avaient eu plus haut qu'effort exceptionnel et avait voulu continuer le cour, se retrouvaient dans la même classe.

La porte s'ouvrit livrant le passage à … Potter. Draco se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas son année. De plus, Granger avait le bureau devant lui et comme de raison Potter alla à côté d'elle.

« Où étais-tu? » demanda Hermione

« À l'infirmerie, je suis allé voir Kiera. »

« Comment va-t-elle? »

« Elle dormait encore. J'ai rencontré la nouvelle infirmière et tu ne devineras jamais c'est l'ancienne fiancée de… »

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, faisant taire les deux griffondor. Draco regarda son professeur entrer magistralement dans la salle de classe. Il adorait le cour de potion, un des seul où il réussissait à avoir de meilleurs résultats que la sang-de-bourbe. De plus, il lui donnait la chance de voir Potter humilié à tous les cours.

Le professeur Rogue commença à donner les instructions pour la potion à faire. Après une demi-heure, le chaudron de Potter était d'une couleur parfaite, tout comme celui de serpentard. Draco décida de faire en sorte que la couleur change. Le serpentard lança une patte d'araignée dans le chaudron du griffondor. La potion se teinta en rose bonbon et bouillonna dangereusement. Potter et Granger eurent juste le temps de se cacher sous leur table avant que la potion explose et arrose… le professeur Rogue. Draco était vraiment trop heureux de son coup.

« Incapable de faire une potion M. Potter. Venez demain soir pour une retenue, vous allez apprendre au moins à nettoyer les chaudrons. » dit Rogue

« Oui, professeur » répondit Harry

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta potion Harry? Elle était parfaite. » demanda Hermione une fois le professeur au loin

« Des ingrédients volants Mione. » répondit le griffondor en se retournant pour jeter un regard derrière lui en souriant

Minute! Il souriait. Il venait d'avoir une retenu avec le professeur qu'il détestait et ça le faisait sourire. Draco ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, si ça continuait ainsi, il allait devenir gentil peut-être que ça ferait réagir Potter normalement.

-OoOoO-

Kiera ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver devant… le père Noël ou peut-être Merlin l'enchanteur des dessins animé de Disney. C'est ça! Elle devait être à Disney World, mais ça faisait six ans qu'elle avait quitté les États-Unis avec son père. Peut-être que si elle fermait les yeux elle serait de retour chez elle. Non ! Toujours pas. Kiera essaya de se concentrer pour se rappeler ce qu'elle avait fait en dernier. Le train! Elle avait pris le train pour rejoindre son école. Elle avait rencontré le chum d'Emma à l'intérieur. Tiens! C'était drôle son école n'était pas supposée être seulement féminine.

Kiera regarda autour d'elle pour voir où elle se trouvait. Blanc, sentant les médicaments, elle était dans une infirmerie. Le père Noël finit par se rende compte qu'elle était réveillée.

« Bonjour mademoiselle Morton. Comment vous sentez-vous? »

« Bien! Légèrement étourdie. »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Pourrais-je vous poser quelques questions? »

« Aucun problème, mais qui êtes-vous? »

« Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école. »

« Ah! Alors bonjour M. le directeur. »

« Où devriez-vous aller normalement? »

« Je devais prendre le train au quai 9 pour aller à Inverness où j'entre en pension. Mais je suppose que je ne suis pas dans cette école. »

« Il semblerait que vous avez pris le mauvais train. Par contre, je peux faire en sorte que vous retourner à votre pension. D'ailleurs qui est votre père que je le prévienne? Il doit être mort d'inquiétude si on l'a prévenu que vous n'êtes jamais arrivée à votre école. »

« C'est l'ambassadeur George Morton. Il doit avoir lancé un avis de rechercher comme je le connais. »

« Reposez-vous. Le train part dans quelques heures. Quelqu'un ira vous porter. »

Kiera ferma les yeux et se rendormit aussitôt.

-OoOoO-

Le professeur Rogue était en direction de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Albus lui avait demandé d'aller porter mademoiselle Morton. Il devait lui lancer un sortilège d'Amnésie avant qu'elle ne parte. Le directeur n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre le père de la jeune femme. Il espérait que son arrivée à Inverness lui ferait tellement plaisir que M. Morton ne chercherait pas à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Les deux étaient devant la gare. Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la jeune femme.

« Oubliette »

Kiera n'eut aucune réaction normale. Son regard resta planté dans celui du professeur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire avec votre petit bout de bois? »

* * *

**RAR**

**Mileslerenard** : Je dirais que ta conscience va dans la même direction que l'auteur. Et oui, Kiera est bien une chasseuse, tout sera confirmé dans le chapitre suivant. Mais elle est spéciale et ça je garde le secret du pourquoi puisque la réponse arrivera avec les derniers chapitres. Et oui, Parkinson du côté de la lumière. Dans presque toutes les fics que j'ai lu, elle était la méchante (ou elle changeait de côté après Draco), j'ai voulu faire un peu changement.

**Loyalbus** : Merci beaucoup. Surtout d'être patiente, surtout avec deux fics que j'écris en même temps. Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais. Au moins, pour celle-ci, le plan de tous les chapitres est monté, donc je sais où je vais.


End file.
